


One day

by KonElDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, F/F, Sweet, but also bitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonElDanvers/pseuds/KonElDanvers
Summary: Lena luthor enjoys the morning with her girlfriend
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	One day

Lena Luthor was sitting at the kitchen table when her girlfriend came laughing into the room, a bagle in one hand. “What`s on your list today?”, the blonde asked. Lena shrugged. “Some meetings, I guess? “ Kara nodded and traced her hand along the other womans jawline. “Can I help you with your make up?”   
The brunette nodded.   
The blue eyed woman smiled and left to get the needed supplies.

Lena took out her phone and started looking through her mails. The Wayne company wanted to have a meeting.   
She squinted at the text that Kate had send her. Next week? She could do that.

Kara came back into the kitchen and set the bag on the table. The blonde gestured at the brunette to straighten up. The Luthors hair had grown enough to ever so slightly brush her shoulders, so Kara had to push the dark curls aside.   
“We need to get you some hair bands love.” Lena smiled and tucked a streak behind her ear. The two chatted while the blonde started applying make up. When she was finished, Lena took out her phone and used the inserted camera. Pearcing green eyes looked back at her and the young woman was almost surprised how subtle, yet good the look was.   
“I know that you don`t want it to be too extra but I thought that the reed eyeshadow would go well with your blazer.”   
Lena looked at her girlfriend who now was slightly blushing. “I love it. It`s wonderful dear! You manage to make me look way more beauytful than I am.” 

The reporters face scrounged up. “Don`t! Don`t put yourself down!” The brunette shook her head, not sure how to react. “You are so beautiful! You are amazing and so damn smart! Don`t you dare to put yourself down!” Lena managed to give the blonde a small smile. “When you talk about me like that I sometimes manage to believe you.” The reporter took the other womans hand and gently squeezed it. “Well, you should believe me! I am always right.”   
Lena tilted her head and stared at the pizza boxes that were still sitting on the counter. “You ordered eight pizzas this weekend….” 

Kara shrugged. “And?”   
“We are only two people.”  
“And yet there are no leftovers so was I really wrong?”   
The brunette smiled and got up from her seat. “Well, I gotta get to work. Jess is going to kill me other wise. You made me come in late three times last week!” Kara murmured something Lena couldn`t quiet understand but it sounded a lot like: “Didn`t complain when she came right on time though.” 

The CEO couldn`t help herself but grin. Kara was a dork. But she loved the blonde that managed to make everyone around her a better person. That brought a smile to her face every single day. And who was the love of her life.

The brunette turned around one more time to lean down to the blonde and press a kiss onto her cheek before leaving their flat. Lena took an uber to get to L-Corp and while waiting for the elevator she gave a headnodd to the employees.   
Somehow the Luthor managed to get to her office without being stopped. “Hey Jess!”, she greeted her secretary before sprinting into her office. While sitting down the brunette looked at the clock. Nine o`clock. Right on time. Jess wouldn`t have any reason to complain to her now. She started the laptop and prepared herself to start working when a knock on the door interrupted said activity. 

“Boss?” It was Jess, peeking into the office. Lena sighed. When Jess interrupted her work it usually was important. “What`s going on?” “Well, Larry King would like to reschedule your meeting. Two instead of three o`clock. Is that alright or should I call him back?”   
The CEO tilted her head. It wasn`t ideal. At three there usually was the much needed check in with Alex and she would hate to disappoint her friend.   
But on the other side Larry King was one of the most promising partners of L-Corp (if he decided to invest). 

She bit her lip. “No, it`s alright.” She would just have to call Alex  
.   
“Okay, thanks Mister Luthor.”   
Lena couldn`t help but to twitch. Right.  
“Anything else?”   
“No, I`m gonna leave you to your paperwork.”   
Lena gave the older woman a smile. Right. Only Kara and their friends knew…   
The morning with the blonde had almost made the young Luthor forget it.   
She sighed. 

One day. 

One day Lena Luthor would be the CEO of L-Corp.

Not Kieran Luthor.   
And she couldn`t wait for that day to come.

**Author's Note:**

> So... trans Lena. I`m not mtf but I thought I would try. I had some time on my hands and thought that I would write this sweet one shot. It`s not too obvious in the beginning but like, I don`t want to always write heavy stories.  
> I hope you like it:)


End file.
